<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i watch the world burn all i think about is you by LilacsAndLilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108678">when i watch the world burn all i think about is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies'>LilacsAndLilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Self-Hatred, Song fic, Song: Doom Days (Bastille)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out some big news and he's going to need time to piece it all together<br/>Luckily Peter's always there for him</p><p>A Doom Days Album Fic - you don't need to have heard the album to read tho</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Quarter Past Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts">censored</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every chapter of this is going to be based on a different song from the album Doom Days by Bastille<br/>I would highly recommend listening to the songs while reading, but that's up to you.</p><p>Happy early (and eventually) birthday honey bear!!! You deserve the world. I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> It's a quarter past midnight as we cut through the city </em>
</p><p>Harry didn’t know how he had ended up here. He just got in his car and started driving, feeling this inexplicable need to escape, to leave. Peter’s phone call was still bouncing in his head but he couldn’t even process his boyfriend’s words with his mind screaming <em> run, run, run. </em></p><p>The streets were full. After all, this was New York City, the city that never sleeps. No matter where he turned there was always someone more. No way to hide in this metal jungle, in this home of the lost and forgotten. </p><p>
  <em> and the sirens are mending some hearts </em>
</p><p>There were police sirens in the distance, the faint possibility registered that Peter might be with them. Did he want to see Peter? <em> Run, don’t look back. </em> He drove further. Not yet. Right now was for getting away.</p><p>
  <em> We keep on running, running through a red light, like we're trying to burn the night away </em>
</p><p>He passed a red light, then another. The streets felt empty, void of the bumper to bumper traffic that cursed the streets. Everything felt different, as if even the buildings and alleys were warped by the glow of the street lights. The silence felt suffocating. </p><p>
  <em> Help me piece it all together, darling, before it falls apart </em>
</p><p>His phone rang. Harry didn't need to look at the caller id to see that it was Peter. Harry had ended the call the moment Peter told him the news. He shouldn't have, but it was the only way he could process it. He let the call go to voice-mail. </p><p>The words twisted in his mind. His father was the Green Goblin. He had known Peter was Spider-Man, had spent several nights cursing the Green Goblin for leaving his boyfriend bloody and bruised. He had laughed as Peter declared the villain his archenemy. To hear now that the villain in question was his <em> father </em>.</p><p>
  <em> we want the bodies on the billboards, not the lives underneath them </em>
</p><p>His father had his own flaws, but he was still that- his father. To mesh the two images in his mind seemed impossible and his brain refused to process it. His father, the CEO of Oscorp and one of the most famous people in the city, was a- a- monster. </p><p>All of this, on top of the terrible day he had, with the yelling from his father and the people at Oscorp all whispering, calling him <em> weak </em> and <em> useless </em>. He felt like he was going to crack any minute and he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t prove them right. He wasn’t weak.</p><p>
  <em> you said we'd leave this place in dust and fall from heaven straight through hell </em>
</p><p>The little chant came back, stronger. <em> Run, hide, avoid this madness. </em>His mind was screaming at him to leave, so he did. He drove and he drove until the streets seemed foreign. New York City was his in the daytime, but at night, it was nothing more than a labyrinth, a cage. No matter how far he drove, it would never be enough. Everything would lead him back to those thoughts that crowded his mind, to the doubts that threatened to eat him alive. It would never be enough. After all, it was impossible to escape your own mind.</p><p>
  <em> Help me piece all together </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>If the world is ending, let's stay up all night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry finally parked his car next to a small bench and immediately sat down. His father wouldn't expect him home tonight. It was already late and the only place he would be at this time was Peter’s apartment. He wouldn’t be expected until after his classes finished the next day. He had until then to figure out the pounding in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You said that maybe this is where it ends</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could he really continue pretending everything was fine, living a life with a father who murdered and hurt countless people? Harry had seen footage from Peter’s suit. The Green Goblin was insane, in a way Harry had never seen before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter said he just figured it out, having come back from yet another fight where another villain had spilled their leader's name. Peter had said the decision was Harry’s, what to do with Norman's identity. Harry just wanted to scream at Peter, tell him to take the decision away from him. But this needed to happen. It needed to be his choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a bow for the bad decisions that we made</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt like screaming. He was a coward. He wasn't strong like Peter. Everything in him wanted to bury the information far away, pretend he didn't know, continue to live his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But could he do that? Or would he just be living a lie? And what would Peter say? Would he be willing to stay with Harry if he tried to hide it all away? Was it worth testing that? Peter’s morality was clear, there was no way he would be happy with letting Norman get away. Would he even be ok with that? Letting a murderer roam free? Even if it was his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t do that. There were too many lives at stake. There was no way to keep things the same. No way to reverse the time and pretend everything was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what if he decided to tell? What if he told the world that his father was a villain? What then? His father would go to jail and he would be left with a company he didn't want and a broken legacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So we'll make the same mistakes till the morning breaks</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry fiddled with his phone. What if he called his father? Asked for an explanation? Confronted him in some way? What if all of this was a misunderstanding? His father would call him, tell him it was all ok. Show proof, say that someone was trying to frame him. Peter would have been mistaken, tricked by the real villain, played, the same way everyone else was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you remember what you said to me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wanted to believe that it was all a misunderstanding, but he knew it probably wasn’t. Lost memories and fractured relationships came back to him with an untamable force. Missing things and inexplicable instances piled up, shoving evidence in Harry’s face. He refused to believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a bow for the bad decisions that we made</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s brain tried to nudge him towards a decision. For all he heard about the angels and demons on your shoulder, it never felt more true than now. Except the angel felt like Peter and the demon felt like his father. Maybe Peter wasn’t joking when he said arch nemesis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything felt compartmentalized, like a giant web centering on a decision he didn’t want to make. He got up, not knowing where his feet were carrying him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Now we find ourselves lying right here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stepped in front of him as he turned the corner of the street. “Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter.” Harry was surprised at how hoarse his voice was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok? You just put down the phone and didn’t pick up again. I was worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Harry was absolutely not fine, but he wanted to be alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” Peter asked, walking closer to Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I-” Harry tried to say he was ok, but the words wouldn’t come. He could never lie to Peter. “I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Harry.” Peter pulled him into a hug. “It’ll be ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure if it would.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It might be getting older but the night's still young</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry please just tell me what you're thinking." Peter begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J- just talk to me. I need a distraction." Harry hated how broken his voice sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. It's still not too late. You want to go on a walk?" Peter grabbed hold of Harry’s hand, squeezing it in a silent show of support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn't find the words to thank him, so he just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The waves are crashing down on you and me again, again, again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"... and after that, the girl tried to thank me with a coupon for a free ice cream." Peter kept talking Harry through his day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt terrible for not paying attention, but everything felt foggy, like he was underwater or there was a cover over his head. Peter’s words warped until they matched the words chanting in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Run, forget, ignore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This wasn’t working. He couldn’t escape the pounding in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly we're fallin' through the twilight zone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the street a club caught his eye. He hated to drink, hated feeling out of control when control was so hard to keep, but for once it seemed like the only thing that would stop the screaming, stop the decisions. At least until the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, let’s go get a drink.” He grabbed hold of the other boy’s hand, gesturing towards the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked at him suspiciously. “You never drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Peter. You can’t just turn my entire world around and expect an answer immediately. I’ll think about this in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he just procrastinating? Just pushing it off to the morning because here, under the streetlights and crescent moon, morning felt like it would never come. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch the party playing out in slow motion</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked hesitant, but he nodded. Harry smiled and dragged them into the crowded club. The music was blaring but everything still felt off to Harry, like he didn’t fit into his own skin. A drink or two did nothing to stop the problem, only making his worries about control come back with a full force. Peter sat beside him, nursing a glass, watching Harry with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok Har?” He shook his head. “That’s a stupid question. How are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I told you Peter. I don’t want to talk or think about it right now.” He grabbed another glass, about to take a sip, before setting it down again, afraid of what it would do to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it an apocalypse or nihilism on your lips?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved closer to Peter. It was funny how, even when he needed space, when he wanted Peter to just go away, it was still Peter he moved towards. Harry sat down, his skin touching Peter’s as he rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder. He could feel a headache building at the lights and loud noises. His eyesight lingered, wandering around the room until it settled on Peter’s lips. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter softened. “I will always be here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. And I never tell you how grateful I am for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can show me how grateful you are by </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me about it.” Peter pleaded with him but Harry still shook his head. He had managed to go 5 minutes without his father entering his head, and he was hoping to drag it on a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sighed and leaned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, what would your mother say if she could hear what we talk about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had picked up talking again. This time, Harry was able to pay attention a little more. The light buzz in his head drowned out the yelling words, but he still felt like everything was ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Peter stopped. “Do you ever think about your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry froze. “Why are you bringing her up now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she knew the man she married would end up like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The air hit me on the way out, did it make me more sober or make me more drunk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up suddenly, shaking the table and causing the glass on it to fall over. “I said not to talk about it.” He marched outside, the cold air hitting him in the face as he swung open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter ran after him. “No, wait Harry- I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Peter. Just don’t bring it up. Just- just stay away for a little bit.” He walked back towards his car, leaving Peter alone at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The waves, they're crashing down on you and me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll see you on the other side</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Roll the window down, let the air blow 'round you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A sadness in the breeze as the night divides us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry regretted everything he said the moment he walked away. Everything in him wanted to run back and apologize to Peter. But he needed the space. He would talk to Peter tomorrow, the same way he would deal with his father tomorrow. The world could wait until tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he only had at most 2 drinks. He stared at his car door, not sure if it would be ok. The streets weren’t entirely empty, but he didn’t feel more than a small headache. It would be fine. He needed to get away and he didn’t think he could walk home. He got into his car and started to drive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Home. Could he even go home now? Could he go back to Oscorp and sleep in the same house as his father, knowing what he did? He should have gotten his apartment when Peter told him too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In these darker days, I push the limit to the love you offer</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a riot in my head, demanding we do this forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter. He had left Peter alone on the sidewalk. His boyfriend. How could he have done that? Yeah he was mad, but Peter didn’t deserve that. Sweet, amazing Peter, who only offered help and love at every turn. Love that Harry just pushed away like it was nothing. How could he be so rude, so careless? Peter was a saint for sticking with him. For seeing the worst of humanity every day and still dealing with his broken edges. He started to worry. He just left Peter. Did he hurt the other boy? Hurt him in a way he couldn’t take back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would we divide when we could come together?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he couldn’t go home, his only other option was Peter. Peter’s apartment felt more like home than his own did. It was warm, it was safe, it felt comfortable, unlike the oppressive cold and silence of his sharp edged home with his silver tongue father. Peter’s apartment was where Peter was, and if home is where the heart is, then he couldn’t imagine anywhere else that home could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that would mean talking to Peter, who he had abandoned, had betrayed. Peter who had probably already webbed his way home. Peter who probably didn’t want to see him. Harry parked on the side of the street and pulled out his phone. Peter was his first speed dial, the closest one, the only person he trusted anymore. But what if he had finally pushed Peter too far? Fear bubbled inside of him. Peter stuck with him through so much and yet he kept testing him. Peter was a hero and a saint, but he was still just human, a person who could break if pushed too far. If Harry pushed him too far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't let summer nights destroy everything before us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the button. It barely rang before Harry heard Peter pick up the phone. “Har?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter.” Harry gasped. “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, I just- I wished you wouldn’t bring it up.” Harry felt tears well in his eyes as he rambled apologies to Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Harry didn’t know how long he sat there like that, Peter whispering comforting words to him as he broke down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?” Peter interjected as Harry pulled himself together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked out the window, listing the streets out to Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on the way. Stay there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would we divide when we could come together?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are we just bodies that collide, lost and found each other</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before Harry saw Spider-Man swing over him and into an alley, Peter walking out a few seconds later. Harry clawed at the handle, letting Peter pull him out of the car and into a hug. “I’m here. You’re safe. I will always be here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried you would leave. I’m sorry.” Harry kept trying to apologize, squeezing tighter onto Peter’s jacket. If he didn’t let go, then Peter couldn’t leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never leave you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So don't, don't leave me alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go home. I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are never alone.” Peter led Harry towards the car, helping him into the passenger seat before slipping into the driver’s seat. “Come on, I’m taking you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home?” Harry tried to argue. He couldn’t go back to Norman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apartment. You know you’re always welcome there. You know it’s your home.” Peter gave him a gentle look, one full of so much love that Harry didn’t even know how to process it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a sigh of relief, a shudder passing through his chest. Home was with Peter. Home was where he felt safe. He felt safe now. “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Roll the window down, won't let you go like this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go like this, go like this</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Million Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I breathe in hard </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't speak, 'cause it's like a bitter pill </em>
</p><p>Harry tried to get his breathing under control, still slowly calming down. The drive was nice and relaxing, but he felt like any little word could tip him off. </p><p>"Har…" Peter started trying to speak. </p><p>"Not yet. Let's get home first." </p><p>Peter nodded, as they continued to drive. </p><p>
  <em> You blow my mind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It makes my heart beat </em>
</p><p>Peter helped Harry into his apartment before giving him an old pair of pyjamas and telling him to change. It was the pair Peter always gave him, one he knew had been set aside for any time he needed. Peter had put aside a set of his own clothes for anytime Harry needed it. Harry felt like he was viewing everything in a new light. Peter did that, for him, without so much as a second thought. It was crazy just how much Peter cared. </p><p>
  <em> Don't look outside </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The world is ending </em>
</p><p>He was alone and stable again, and that meant his thoughts had come back. Being in Peter’s apartment had quelled most of the screaming, leaving only the doubt to swirl around in his head. He glanced over at the clock. It was 2:39 AM. Morning was fast approaching and he needed to do something.</p><p>
  <em> The echoes of that news ring loud </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No sound can ever drown it out </em>
</p><p>Harry walked into the living room, the news was playing lightly on the TV. The fight between Spider-Man and the Vulture was being covered. He could barely hear the reporter, the words flitting through his brain. It was only when he heard the words <em> Green Goblin </em> that he froze.</p><p>Peter walked out from the kitchen. “Hey Har, you want anything to-” He stopped when he saw Harry. His eyes flicked between the screen and Harry as he realized what was playing. He quickly moved to shut it off. “Har?”</p><p>Harry broke out of his thoughts. “I’m fine. It’s fine. What were you asking?”</p><p>
  <em> If it's gonna break me, won't you let me go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Leave it 'til the morning, I don't wanna know </em>
</p><p>“Har, you need to talk about this.”</p><p>“No I don’t.” Harry tried to be firm, but his voice was shaking. “Can I have some water?”</p><p>Peter rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a cup. He came back with two glasses. “You can’t keep it bottled inside.”</p><p>“I told you. I’ll think about it tomorrow.”</p><p>“You keep saying this, but I can see it twisting in your head. Avoiding it won’t help anything, especially when you aren’t actually avoiding the thoughts, you’re just avoiding the decision.”</p><p>
  <em> I don't want to talk about it now </em>
</p><p>Harry wasn’t surprised. Peter had always known him too well. They had grown up together, learnt each other the same way they learnt their own names. He knew every inch of Peter, every emotion, every reason behind every action. And Peter knew him the same way. Peter was his rock, his home, half of his own soul. He had heard of soulmates as a child and never once doubted the concept, because from the day he heard it, he knew Peter Parker was his soulmate. There was no changing that fact.</p><p>Still, he couldn’t help but hate it now. Peter knew the right places to push him, to force him to face the facts he was still trying to deny. “Please Peter.”</p><p>
  <em> It breaks my heart into a million pieces </em>
</p><p>Peter looked torn. “I hate to push you Harry, but you can’t let this keep tearing you apart from the inside.”</p><p>“It’s not. I’m fine.”</p><p> “Are you?” Peter pulled him into the couch, giving him a skeptical look. “Harry, I’m here for you, just let me help. We can figure this out together.”</p><p>And that was the last straw as Harry began to break.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Doom Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>There must be something in the Kool-Aid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cruising through the doom days</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my father Peter. You’re telling me my father is a supervillain. How does someone just deal with that?” Harry knew he was close to yelling, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The two of them sat, face to face on Peter’s couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Har. You forget, I know your dad too. I spent the years in your living room with Norman watching us from behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different. You don’t like him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hurt you. Of course I don’t like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still my </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Harry hated how desperate his voice sounded. All he wanted was for Peter to understand, to know just how hard this was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter paused, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “I know. And that’s why it’s your decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God knows what is real and what is fake</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-” Harry fell, exhaustion coursing through his body. He turned, resting his head in Peter’s lap, looking out at the turned off tv. “I can’t just do nothing. I could never live with myself if I let him continue his rampage. There are lives at stake here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?” Peter prompted him, running his fingers gently through Harry’s dirty blonde hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I do this? How do I go out and tell the world that my father is a villain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to do it. Spider-Man can tell the press.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Peter was there, once again, with a solution. And an easy one too. His head felt all screwy, why didn’t he think of that? Apparently his head was only good for coming up with issues. “Yeah, but, even if all of that works, what happens to him? He gets put in jail. How am I supposed to look him in the eye? What if it gets out that I knew? I don’t think I could stand to see the disappointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s hand tensed in Harry’s hair and his jaw was clenched. “If he would be disappointed that you made the decision to save lives, you don't need his approval."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I shouldn't need it, but somehow I still do. And- I keep thinking, what if it isn't him? What if the Vulture was lying? How do I know what's real anymore? If my father is…" he paused, unable to say the words, "the Green Goblin, then my life is a lie. Either way, I don't know what's real anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm real." Peter reached out his other hand, grabbing hold of Harry’s and intertwining their fingers. "I'm here. And I told you, I found proof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shuddered. “I know. I just- I don’t want to believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiding from the real world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. It’ll be ok.” Peter rubbed circles into Harry’s back. Harry didn’t know when he started crying, but his cheeks felt damp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it?” Harry gulped, struggling to find the words. “Even if it goes well, my father will end up in prison. I have never wanted this legacy but it is still mine to bear. What will people think of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stopped, gently turning Harry to face him. He looked down in the other boy’s eyes and spoke, conviction in his voice. “You are Harry Osborn. You like art and still have a faint french accent that drives me insane. You like chemistry and baking. When you were 7 you bruised your knee trying to do the splits. Your finger is double jointed. You have a birthmark on your lower left back in the shape of a star. You like candles and ironing your own clothes. You're addicted to coffee but you always use too much cream. You are so incredibly unique and yourself and you are more than your father’s son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just looked back at Peter, tears still flowing freely, the start of a smile forming on his face. "Sometimes I get surprised by the little reminders of how much you love me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I guess I’ll have to keep telling you until it's not a surprise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at him, pulling himself up to press a quick kiss to Peter’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's pick the truth that we believe in, like a bad religion</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile fell back into a frown as he remembered the context. “Peter. What do I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s hands fell by Harry’s sides. “You do what you think is right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what does that mean? What is the right thing here?” Harry wanted to yell. It just kept coming back here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gently shook his head, giving Harry a sad smile. “Only you can decide that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So many questionable choices</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew that, as much as he didn’t want to. He knew what Peter would say. He would want Harry to turn in Norman. Harry- He knew he should do the same, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. “I don’t want to be a bad son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have tried your hardest to please your father, you need to think about you.” Peter’s voice was steady, a wild contrast from Harry’s own shaky one. He felt like his vocal cords had been permanently bent from the stress. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here 'til the morning breaks us</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have all night to figure this out.” Peter offered, trying to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry scoffed. “That’s the issue. I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have all night. He had a few hours before he had to go back and face his father, and whatever he decided would irrevocably change his life. Avoiding it wasn’t working, so the only other option was the bite the bullet and decide, now. His father for the city. His father for Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and looked around the room. Peter’s Spider-Man suit was still laying around the room. Peter went out everyday, saving lives and he couldn’t even make the decision to let him release information he already had. Peter didn’t need Harry’s approval, he could do what he wanted. Everything in the hero was probably screaming at him to arrest Norman, stop the Goblin from doing more, but he decided Harry’s happiness was more important. There was no way to repay that, and asking Peter to keep it a secret, after everything he had done, was too much to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They had never had the best relationship, and there were times when Harry questioned his father’s love, but even through it all, they were family. Could he just betray his only family like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, it wasn’t his only family. His family, and his home, had always been here, in Peter’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter would think it was for the lives that would be saved, and Harry would smile and nod, but in the end, it was for Peter. It always was. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I watch the world burn, all I think about is you</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nocturnal Creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a short one (even shorter than the others at least)<br/>It's mostly uphill from here tho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You put your arms around me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Partners in crime in the dead of night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, so what's the plan?" Peter had gone and grabbed a sheet of paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like you said, Spider-Man can tell the press."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok then. I have a friend I work with at the Bugle. His name's Eddie Brock." Peter smiled at the statement. "I can swing by and give him a note and the information we have, let him uncover the rest himself and double check it. He'll get it done, and knowing him, it'll be out by day after tomorrow at the latest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. "Alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let every night play out the same 'cause I wouldn't change a thing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt unreal, watching Peter write out the note. This was something he was actually doing. He was playing a role in what would lead to his father's arrest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at the clock as Peter finished the note, grabbing a flash drive with evidence on it. It was 3:28 am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter put on the suit, giving Harry a quick kiss and a comforting smile before swinging out the window, leaving Harry alone in the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We're nocturnal creatures, drawn to the flame</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the morning doesn't reach us, not until we want it to</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Peter gone, and the decision made, Harry finally had time to process all of the repercussions. His father was the Green Goblin. His father spent his nights trying to control the city and kill Spider-Man, his boyfriend and the love of his life. The Green Goblin was insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shifted through his memories, trying to see if there was a sign of this, if there was any way he could have known. His father was aloof, but he never wouldn't have thought the man was a killer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We stretch these hours as far as we can make them go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know how long it took before Peter got back, slipping through the window as easily as he had left. He envied the other boy for the ease at which he did this, condemning a man, condemning his father, without a change of expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie says it’s enough information to make some noise. He said he’ll try to put something out today.” He slipped out of the suit, slumping back down on the couch. “I don’t think you should be anywhere near your father when the news breaks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t expect me back until after classes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go home after your classes. Say May invited you over or something. Just- don’t go home.” Peter had a hint of desperation in his voice. “I don’t want you in the crossfires if this blows up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When this blows up.” Harry let out a dry laugh. “Because it definitely will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you try?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, taking a deep breath. There was a chance he would never be at home with his father again, that he would never see his father again outside of courtrooms or jail cells or videos. The last moment they had was a quiet lunch devoid of conversation, his last words, a simple goodbye. How had so much changed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We received the freedom but we were completely unaware what to do with this freedom</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 4AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This song makes me so soft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Four in the morning, we find ourselves here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled Peter into the bedroom, hoping to get a few quiet hours of sleep before the inevitable storm tomorrow. The two of them were laying next to each other in Peter’s bed, Harry facing up as Peter curled into his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to lull himself into a gentle rest. But every time he closed his eyes, worries about the next day, about his future came back. Eventually giving up on sleep and accepting the restless night, he looked up, staring at the ceiling as he planned out a new future. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here, here, my family, you are my familia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep?” Peter’s voice was quiet in the dark room. The moonlight from the open window cast shadows on his face, looking more beautiful than any artwork Harry could make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Just thinking about the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever the future brings, I’m here for you. You know that right? No matter what, I’m sticking by you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, there is nowhere I would rather be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never felt more comfortable, could never want for more when you're near</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Harry knew he didn't need to say what for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never have to thank me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have all the reason to thank you. You gave me a home and a family and your love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you gave me yours in return. So I think it's even."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was it that Peter always knew the right things to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't care if we're talking 'bout the same things</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't care if we're stuck in the familiar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you'll be able to sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, his hair getting messy against the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you need?" It wasn't a demand or a statement with any anger or annoyance, just a simple, accepting question. Harry would never stop being grateful for how easily Peter would accept him and try to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just talk about the things we always do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. So you remember the ice cream shop on 5th…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here, here, my family (A walking disaster)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are my familia, you are my familia (Not much, but all I would ask for)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Another Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy bastille day 😄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I am bound to you with a tie that we cannot break</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder what it would be like if I never moved away?” They had been talking the night away, discussing everything they could think of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to think about that a lot. While you were gone, and when you first came back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. We can’t change it. You’re still here, in my arms. That’s all that matters. No matter what happened, we ended up together. That was the one guarantee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's a feeling we always chase</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But still. What would it have been like, going to middle and high school together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would have been amazing. I-” Peter paused, his voice thick. “I was so alone for so many years. And I never stopped wishing you would be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just call this what it is, we don't pretend it's real</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could have sat at lunch together, could have spent the weekends at your place, could have gone exploring, could have just been us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed. “My teenage years went mostly the same as my years do now, classes and Spider-Man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spend a lot less time out there now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you never let me go out for too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And maybe I could have helped in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So don't make promises to me that you're gonna break</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell back into silence. After a few minutes, Peter spoke up again. “Do you remember what you said to me before you went to boarding school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “I promised you that I would stay in touch, and that I would be back before you knew it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t get anything from you, for 6 years. I think that was the worst part. Not that you were gone, but that I didn’t know if you still cared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will always care. I care about you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. And that’s why I don’t worry about the what ifs anymore. Because I know now, and that’s infinitely better than the doubts of before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Distance makes the heart grow fonder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter grinned. “So you did learn something at your fancy school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't learn it there. Learned it from you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter responded by tucking himself further into Harry’s side, pressing a kiss to the other boy’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause when the sun will rise with the truth coming out your eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My heart still skips a beat every time you do that." Harry admitted, looking up at the dark ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then maybe I need to show you enough love that you stop being surprised that I care."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will never stop being surprised. The day I do, I start taking advantage, and I will never take advantage of your love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm never leaving you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I you. But I will never stop being afraid that one day, it'll be too much and you'll be gone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry, your father is my worst enemy and I'm still here, laying in my bed with you. I have seen you at your best and at your worst and I. Am. Still. Here. I'm not leaving."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could write a book about the things that you said to me on the pillow and the way you think, and how you make me feel</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned his head to look at Peter, who was staring at him, a soft smile on his face and love in his eyes. "Sometimes I can't believe I got so lucky as to have you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The lucky one here is me, to have you deal with all of my lateness and my skewed priorities and still want to stay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we both got lucky, and for once in our angst ridden lives, we got one gift."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are more than enough to balance out all of the bad. I would do it all again if it meant making sure you stayed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled. "You don't need to do anything, I'm already staying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then you stop me talking as you kiss me from above</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should do this more often. We're both so busy, I miss being here, with just you and nothing else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed, but it was hollow. "I don't think I appreciate the circumstances."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better circumstances then. We will do this again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would love to. If I could just sit here with you every night for the rest of our lives, I would do it in a heartbeat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To whenever we can do this again then." Peter said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lifted himself up slightly, grabbing Peter’s hand and kissing it. "To whenever we can do this again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In another time, and in another place</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Those Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm chemically drawn closer to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned around, looking Peter in the eyes. Soon after their conversation, the brunet had drifted to sleep. Harry couldn’t blame him. The night had been tiring and the day was bound to be worse. Still he couldn’t find it in him to fall asleep. It had been  over two hours since Peter had delivered the information to his reporter friend. The news could already be out now, if not within a few hours. He had classes at 10 am, so he needed to be ready to go and already know what the news was by then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced back at Peter, sleeping peacefully beside him. He wanted nothing more than to spend the last few hours curled up next to his boyfriend, blissfully asleep. Still, his mind wouldn’t let him rest. It wasn’t so much worry anymore, as resignation. This was going to happen, and he would have to face it no matter what. As much as he tried to say it was about his father, it wasn't. Harry wasn't sad to see him go. He was worried about everything that could change. He was worried that his father would find a way back and he would make Spider-Man pay. He was worried that someone would have to pay the consequences of trying to act against Norman Osborn. And those fears were difficult to quell. At least he had Peter beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those nights when you crave someone to be there at dawn, to wake with</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sunlight began to filter through the blinds. Harry had surrendered to his fate, slowly easing himself out of Peter’s arms and out of the bed. He looked over his boyfriend, still curled up, his hair messy and his mouth open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled. He couldn’t imagine how the night might have gone if Peter wasn’t with him. Peter was his rock, his home, when everything else was in flux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Those nights when your friends are gone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked out of the room to change, throwing on some pants he had left behind before and one of Peter’s sweatshirts. Then he walked into the kitchen, getting something ready for both Peter and himself to eat. It felt weird, being in Peter’s apartment without the other boy being awake. Harry was an early riser, and he was normally awake before Peter, but this felt different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the idea that he couldn't go back home- no, back to the penthouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a bad feeling. He felt more at home than he ever did, but his mind had started playing ideas, wondering what it would be like for this to be his morning every day, and he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He decided on making toast and pulled out everything, making himself something and setting aside what Peter would need later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand absentmindedly reached out towards the remote. The news could already be out. He knew he probably shouldn’t, that he should wait for Peter, but his fear and anxiety got the better of him and he switched the tv on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>cause aren't we all just looking for a little bit of hope these days?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The TV had a photo of Norman Osborn on it. Harry could faintly hear the reporter say, “Police are confirming the allegations that Norman Osborn is the Green Goblin. Police are waiting outside of Oscorp Tower, ready to arrest the billionaire. More news as this story develops.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday Honey Bear!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Now my morning has broken, and it brings the fear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know how long he was there, blankly watching the screen, his breakfast left half finished and mostly forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter walked in, yawning. “Harry? Did you get any sleep?” He looked into the room, glancing at the TV. "Harry!" He marched over, turning off the screen. "How long have you been watching this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry seemed to snap out of a daze. "What time is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's almost 8:30."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Harry's mouth dropped open. "I've been watching the news for a little under two hours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh joy, when you call me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was giving up, oh, I was giving in</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter dropped into the seat next to Harry. "Har, are you ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a deep breath. "They have the proof and everything already. Apparently the police work fast when the entire city is on the case." Harry let out a semi bitter laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Har." Peter pulled the other boy into a hug. "You didn't answer my question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I don't think I'm ok." He was only just starting the process that at that particular moment, his father was being arrested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're looking for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let them look. You're safe here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry relaxed in Peter’s arms. He could agree with that statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're a sweet relief, you saved me from my brain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I going to do now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're probably going to ask you to take over Oscorp, but you can always get someone else to do it while you go to college. Everything else stays the same. Nothing has to change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was wrong. Everything was going to change. Harry thought back to the empty penthouse. "I don't want to go home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then don't. Get a new place. You are your own person. Do what you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It still sounds crazy. I know nothing is final until after the trial, but, my father is going to jail. He won't be a part of my life anymore. And as much as I tried to convince myself I loved him, and as much as I still craved his approval, I'm not upset that he's leaving. I just don’t know what freedom is like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll figure it out." Peter smiled at him. "I believe in you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Pete." He thought about trying to get some semblance of normalcy back in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How'd you always know when I'm down?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter got up, getting himself some breakfast before sitting down next to Harry again, practically on top of the other boy. "You know…" Peter tried to sound nonchalant, but it was clear he was nervous. "If you really wanted out of your house, you could always live here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's eyes grew wide. "Like, live here? With you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have an actual home with Peter. He could live somewhere that felt warm and cozy and like a home. A place that wasn't the oppressive walls of the penthouse. The answer was clear. "There is no world in which I would say no."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel joy when you call me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter beamed at him. "Well then, I guess that's settled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, sitting besides Peter and enjoying some breakfast. He was still worried about his father and about the future and about everything that would come next, but with Peter by his side, it didn't seem so bad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's a wrap! I hope all of you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>